To Each Their Own Story
by OlivineDreams06
Summary: Story of another passenger on the same bus as Cataleya of the movie Columbiana.


Finishing what would be her last phone call to Danny for a long time, Cataleya quickly boarded her bus to an unknown destination. She didn't want to leave Danny, but her current circumstances with the FBI forced her to leave. Cataleya took a window seat as the bus slowly rolled forward and her eyes focused on the scenery passing by the glass. Sitting behind her was another passenger with his own story. John was resting his head on the window, but like Cataleya, he had his own story before getting on the bus.

John quietly sat there at the bus station, well, all except in his mind. He was replaying the past year of his life in his head, up to this moment. To him it seemed like time had gone by as quickly as the hours seem to when one sleeps through the night. Just a year ago John was in his final year for college, finishing his studies and gearing up for his summer practical before graduation. The rain continued to pour around him as he waited for his bus, his long awaited escape from his hometown. The weather didn't bother John, especially since it was unseasonably warm for January. Calm and straight-faced, his eyes were the only clue that he had a lot on his mind. They slightly twitched back and forth as John's mind continued to sift through the past year. Some of this reflection was about past events, while the majority of it was remembering the people whom he'd interacted with. With a deep breath and a little clutching of his chest, John had scrolled to one specific person in his memories. Her name was Sarah.

John was remembering how close they had become in a year's time and how happy it made him whenever they spoke. His momentary glance at the dark cloudy sky and a low rumble of thunder rushed his mind to the uncomfortable end of his relationship with Sarah. His mind flowed through the sequence of messages that led both to part ways, coupled with the emotions of that time. Both agreed that some time apart may do some good, and noted the possibility of talking again in a few months' time. John remembered his summer practical, the things he had done, and the places he had seen in that time. He remembered that even with new sights & sounds, he carried Sarah in his heart. He passed his practical, graduated with his first college degree, and got a part-time job while searching for the start to his long career. But still, John didn't forget about Sarah or her message he waited for, but never came. While one part of him wanted to message Sarah and catch up, there was another part of him that cautiously reminded him how things had ended.

This part of John explained how it would be a cruel thing to do, especially if Sarah had found her peace and was happy with things as they are. Every time this side of him spoke, John reluctantly agreed, even though he continued to think about her. His moment of reflection was broken briefly by the distant sound of his bus. Keeping his eyes fixed on that incoming bus, John stood up with his red duffel bag beneath the shelter. As he waited, John continued to think about Sarah and yet again the thought of messaging her crept into his mind. John looked down on the top of his duffel, beneath which was his resting laptop. While he was expecting part of him to remind him of her happiness, a different thought came to him. Well, more like a memory. Before splitting up, John had told Sarah that if he could change then he would message her again. It's been nine months since then and John didn't feel any different.

It was that very promise which kept him from messaging her, in spite of how much he missed her. But deep down, John hoped that at least some part of Sarah missed him too. John boarded the behemoth now standing in front of him, finding himself a window seat to see the passing scenery while he road. As the bus begins to roll forward, toward John's future, John remembers one great moment he and Sarah had shared. With that, he now carried not only his feelings for her, but also a little smile as a reminder of how happy she made him.


End file.
